


I'm so jealous

by Princess_Sana



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Felix is dumb, I have no idea why i even wrote this, M/M, Random & Short, but minho thinks its funny so its okay, it has literally been in my drafts for a month, its a problem, there should be more lee know x felix ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sana/pseuds/Princess_Sana
Summary: Felix has never caught Minho's attention, until one day in class.





	I'm so jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This is soooo short, im sorry but try to enjoy :)

Minho held his head up with his arm, forcing his eyes to stay open as he looked at the front of the classroom. The teacher had his back to the students as he wrote down something that Minho couldn't read on the whiteboard in the center of the wall. He was in his first class of the day: Writing and while he enjoyed the subject - a lot- he could never pay attention. Sleepiness dawning down on his faster than ever. 

It didn't help that it was his first class of the day and an hour ago he was sleeping comfortably in his nice warm bed. It also didn't help that the teachers voice was so monotone and could bore Minho to sleep any time of any day. 

Minho shut his eyes, loving the way the darkness filled his whole mind. But, a small whine coming from beside him caused his eye to open once again. Minho turned to his left. A boy, Felix was sitting down, notes open on the desk and arm swinging back and forth, again and again. Minho watched the younger boy with questioning eyes. 

He never really paid any attention to Felix. He was a year younger than Minho and had just moved from Australia a few weeks back. And even though the younger boy was the newest student their small school has had all year, Felix hasn't really caught his attention. Not like he did to everyone else. Even if he did have a face covered in freckles and was the cutest boy Minho has laid eyes on. 

Minho continued watching the boy who has yet to stop swinging his arm back and forth. His eyebrows knitted together as he watched. He looked around, at the other students in the classroom, wondering if they too are seeing the odd boy swinging his arm. They didn't. It was only Minho. 

“Ah, my arm's asleep. I'm so jealous.” Felix whispered softly to himself, just loud enough for the few people around him to hear. Minho being one of them. 

A loud laugh flew out of Minho's mouth before he could stop it. He quickly covered his mouth with both hands and looked around him. Just about everyone in the classroom has turned their attention to him, even the teacher. He could feel his ears turn red. 

“I'm sorry.” Minho apologized, still covering his smile with his hands. “I didn't mean for it to be that loud.” The teacher just nodded and turned his back to the class once again. Slowly, little by little, all the students focused back on the lecture, all but one very amused Felix. 

Minho held his head down and tried to get himself to stop smiling. He felt his face getting warmer from trying so hard to hold in his laugh. What the younger boy said was not even that funny yet somehow it made Minho laugh like never before. He moved his hands from his mouth and placed them both on the top of his desk. He still had a noticeable smile on his lips as he turned his head to the side and looked at the boy who caused his outburst. 

What he did not expect was for Felix to be looking straight at him- eyes wide with amusement and lips forming a perfect smile. Minho pressed his lips together in a straight line and faced the front of the classroom once again, only this time he can feel Felix's eyes looking straight at the side of his head. 

He was glad that they only had ten minutes left in class.

**Author's Note:**

> I had plans for this but i forgot them . If anyone has ideas on how this should go or if i should even add onto it PLEASE let me know either in the comment section or on my twitter - (@_PrincessSana_)


End file.
